This invention relates to a toy which is driven by an electric motor.
Hitherto, a toy of the type referred to has been arranged so that a transmission mechanism is still associated with a driving power generation mechanism even after an operation of the motor has been ceased. Accordingly, when the toy is constrained to travel or move after the operation of the motor has been stopped, the transmission mechanism and/or the driving mechanism would be subjected to damage or trouble.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide an electrically driven toy which is left free to move even after the operation of the driving power source has been stopped without however damaging the driving as well as transmission mechanisms.
To achieve the foregoing purpose in accordance with the invention the transmission mechanism is disengaged through a manually operated changeover means from the driving power source when the energization of the latter is interrupted.
The invention will be better understood and additional objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Various changes may be made, however, in the details of construction and arrangement of parts and certain features may be used without other. All such modifications within the scope of the appended claims are included in the invention.